


Will You Still Love Me In The Morning?

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Spiderhulk - Fandom, alliterative boyfriends - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Bruce have been an item for some time. Today, they decide to fuck like there is no tomorrow.<br/>But Bruce wonders if Peter will still love him in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me In The Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly honest, I still don't quite understand what the hell rimming is but I hope I kinda got it right. Plus, I'm kinda new to this pair but I'm in love with it anyways haha.

With Bruce having to resist sex and Peter having teenage hormones, there is often sexual tension between them even though they have been together for some time. The farthest they have ever gone is probably blow jobs. Bruce was fine with receiving them and giving them to Peter but Peter wanted more. He wanted to have sex. The hard part was convincing Bruce. The thing was that Bruce was worried he'd hurt Peter or Hulk out on him. Peter trusted him with his life but Bruce worried.

"Bruce. I think it's time to have sex." Peter awkwardly but boldly said.  
"But Pete. I'm afraid of hurting you." Bruce said.  
"I trust you. With my life."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Peter couldn't believe it. Bruce was actually agreeing. Peter walked up to Bruce and grabbed his hand softly, leading him to his room. Once the door was closed and locked, Peter kissed Bruce and Bruce pressed Peter against the wall. Peter was suddenly hard and by the looks of it, so was Bruce. Peter broke the kiss and got on his knees for Bruce, unzipping his pants and licking the tip of Bruce's cock. Bruce closed his eyes and threw his head back slightly as Peter was using his talented tongue on Bruce's cock. Bruce gripped onto Peter's hair as the younger male increased his speed. The grip on Peter's hair got tighter and Bruce knew he was gonna come soon. Before he knew it, Bruce opened his eyes and came in Peter's mouth. Peter swallowed as he looked up at Bruce, smiling. Peter wiped his mouth as he stood up. Bruce put Peter on the bed and pulled his pants off along with the rest of his cloths.

"What's this?" Peter asked.  
"Trust me." Bruce kissed the back of his neck.

Before Bruce did anything, he kissed up and down Peter's spine, making the younger male shiver. Bruce got on his knees and grabbed Peter's thighs. He positioned Peter to lay on his chest and on his knees and then Bruce stuck his tongue inside of Peter. Peter jerked as Bruce licked the inside of Peter's ass. Peter started to grip tight on the sheets as Bruce spread his anus a little. Peter could feel himself getting harder. As Bruce continued licking inside Peter, he used one hand to grab Peter's hard cock.

"You're really hard, Pete." Bruce smiled.  
"Give it to me, Bruce. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." Peter begged.  
"Do you really want it?"  
"Yes! Oh god, yes!"

Bruce took off his cloths and turned Peter onto his back. Peter spread his legs open for Bruce and Bruce positioned himself.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.  
"I'm ready, Bruce." Peter smiled.

Bruce then slowly slid his cock into Peter. Peter gasped and gripped onto the sheets as tight as he could. Bruce was too big for him but he didn't care. Bruce was inside him and that's all he cared about. Bruce looked concerned but Peter's eyes told him it was okay. Bruce then started thrusting slowly into Peter but soon the thrusts were getting faster and Peter was soon moaning Bruce's name. As Bruce's thrusts got harder, Peter wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist and dug his nails into Bruce's back. Bruce kissed Peter as the thrusts were getting faster. Peter's mind was on the verge of going blank. Soon, Peter was screaming Bruce's name. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. 

"I'm gonna come, Bruce." Peter panted.  
"Stay with me a little long, Pete." Bruce panted as he increased his speed.  
"Oh fuck."  
"Stay with me."  
"Bruce!"

Bruce spread Peter's legs further apart and started thrusting into Peter like he was a whore. Peter loved it and Bruce wasn't stopping. They both needed this and wanted this for a while now and they were letting the beast out. Peter couldn't take it anymore. Bruce was getting so close to his limit. As Peter screamed Bruce's name, they both came. Bruce came inside of Peter and Peter came onto Bruce's abs. Bruce fell next to Peter as they were both trying to catch their breath. 

Soon after they kissed again, Peter fell asleep but Bruce remained awake. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping Peter and kissed his neck. 

"Will you still love me in the morning?" Bruce wondered as he watched Peter sleep next to him.


End file.
